Galactic Empires
Galactic Empires is roleplaying game where you play as empires in a galaxy. It is also a community project. Rules/Goal This project is a roleplaying game, in which you chose an empire and use it in this world. Rules 1. It is encouraged to have an article on the Empire for it to be used. 2. You must sign in below. 3. To do any destroying of Empires or major things within an empire, you must ask the creator of the Empire. 4. No swearing. 5. Everyone starts with one planet, NO exceptions. 6. Please don't add "2 Foo-class Foos" for spaceship types, just add "2 Foos" as adding the "Foo-class" in front takes up a lot of space. 7. Because some users aren't always on, you must wait for a reply post before a second attack post. Note: Moderators have to right to undo unfair edits or settle disputes. Moderators: User:Spyzombie45 Starting Empire Stats Your Empire Creator: username here Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None List of Empires Please list your empire, your user-name, and empire's status. Hunre Empire Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Planets: 23 Working Citizens: 4520 Soldiers: 7730 Marines:1000 POWS:0 Super Weapons: Mega-U.E. prototype Spaceships: 1948 :Military:1793 (1 mega-Devastor,1737 fighters, 16 bombers, 34 attack craft, 148 destroyers, 19 cruisers, 1 super-mothership,2 mothership, 4 Corvettes, 5 frigates) :Economic: 7 (6 Medium spice transports, 1 Large spice transport) :Scouting: 9 (3 Large Space Scanners, 6 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 3 (1 Space Miner, 2 Spice Miners) Alliances: Heglarean Empire, Karnasaur Empire Enemies: Wars: 1st Karnasaur-Hunren War(over) Heglarean Empire Creator: User:TimeMaster Planets: 18 Working Citizens: 5300 Soldiers: 2000 Spacecraft: 493 :Military: 467 (250 fighters, 110 bombers, 35 sweepers, 30 ion fighters, 15 attack craft, 10 corvettes, 7 frigates, 6 destroyers, 5 cruisers, 4 battlecruisers, 1 battleship) :Economic: 16 (6 Medium Spice Transports, 2 Large Spice Transports, 3 Spice Freighters, 3 Cargo Ships, 2 Stealthy Transports) :Scouting: 6 (2 Medium SpaceScanners, 4 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 4 (3 Spice Miners, 1 Spice Harvester) Alliances: Hunre Empire, The Karnasaur Empire Enemies: Wars: The Mrox Empire Creator: User:94michael731 Planets: 6 Working Citizens: 1800 Soldiers: 460 Spacecraft: 83 :Military 80 (25 fighters, 15 bombers, 5 sweepers, 5 attack craft, 5 corvettes, 5 frigates, 5 destroyers, 5 cruisers) :Economic: 3 (3 Small spice Transports) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None The Karnasaur Empire Creator: User:Nra 'Vadumee Superweapons: Key of the Ancients Superstructures: Alpha and Beta (Under Construction: 5 days) POWs: 0 Planets: 28 Working Citizens: 1600 Soldiers: 7175 Spacecraft: 2020 :Military: 333 fighters,1000 super-fighters, 10 bombers,500 super-bombers, 5 attack craft, 5 cruisers, 1 Destroyers, 20 Frigates, 7 carriers, 2 cityships, 75 Mega-Destroyers, 25 Super-Cityships, :Economic: 1 Trade Vessel, 5 Medium Spice Transports Alliances: Heglarean Empire, Hunre Empire Enemies: None Wars: None Traconian Empire Creator: User:Cheat Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1200 Soldiers: 350 Spaceships: 20 (12 Fighters, 5 Frigates, 5 Destroyers 3 Cruisers) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Association of Minor Powers Creator: User:Fegaxeyl Planets: 3 Working Citizens: 135 Soldiers: 450 Spaceships: 33 : Military: 17 fighters, 10 frigates :Economic: 5 cargo freighters :Miscellaneous: 1 carrier Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Events Day 1 *The Hunre Empire colonizes one T2 planet. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes one T2 planet, and creates new fighters and bombers. *An Hunre Empire Scouting vessel meets a Heglarean Empire Mining vessel, and an ambassador is dispatched to start disscussing an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire agrees for a meeting to discuss better relations. Day 2 *An alliance is formed between the Hunre Empire and the Heglarean Empire, it includes Spice Trading Agreements, A Mutual Defense Pact, and a Right of Passage to each other's territory. *Secretly, the Hunre Empire builds an Destroyer. *The Hunre Empire recruits 30 more soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 5 new fighters. *The Heglarean Empire takes in 100 refugees, 20 of which become soldiers. It also builds 3 new fighters and another bomber. Day 3 *50 more refugees enter the Heglarean Empire. 2 more fighters are built. *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, hires 40 soldiers and takes a T3 planet. *The Heglarean Empire hires 15 soldiers and builds 1 frigate and 2 fighters. They also colonize another T2 planet, with Pink Spice. *The Hunre Empire realizes that an arms race is going on and decides to ask the Heglarean Empire for an weapons limit. *Also the Hunre Empire builds 3 curisers and recuses 250 refugees which 100 become soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire agrees to stop being competitive, and suggests slowing down on military and focus more on economy and other non-military things. It finds 200 stranded citizens on a different planet. It also recruits 50 soldiers and builts some fighters, bombers, an attack craft, and 3 sweepers. Day 4 *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet, and begins building a secert mothership. Also 50 citizens along with 10 soldiers join the Empire. And 5 attack craft are built. *300 citizens join the Heglarean Empire. 50 become soldiers. A cruiser, 5 fighters, and 2 bombers are built. *200 citizens join the Hunre Empire and a pirate gang numbering 300 joins the empire bringing with them 10 fighters. Day 5 *The Heglarean Empire lets in 100 refugees and recruits 75 soldiers. It also creates a corvette and two attack craft, as well as Spice Transports. Finally, the Heglarean Empire colonizes a Yellow Spice T3 Planet. *The Hunre Empire finds 10 abandoned crusiers in a space dock, and trains 200 soldiers, and colonizes two T2 planets. *The Heglarean Empire builds another corvette and a cruiser, as well as some fighters and bombers. It also colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. 100 volunteers join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. Day 6 *The Hunre Empire launches its new Mothership with 30 fighters. *The Heglarean Empire builds a Spice Transport, 20 fighters, 5 bombers, and a frigate. 100 refugees join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. *The Heglarean Empire builds some new Attack Craft, Cruisers, Corvettes, Destroyers, and Frigates. However, 50 citizens die in building accidents. It then announces it is not planning to build very many more military craft and instead on other matters. *The Hunre Empire builds 4 spice transports, 20 fighters, and 4 Corvettes, also 250 refugees join the empire. In addition 100 soldiers are trained. Also a T3 planet is colonized. *The Heglarean Empire accepts 200 volunteers into the empire. 100 soldiers are recruited, as well. A T3 Blue Spice Planet is colonized. Day 7 *The Heglarean Empire builds some fighters and bombers, and a corvette. Also, a Spice freighter is built. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T2 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds 5 fighters and places a colony on a T3 Yellow Spice Planet. *The Hunre Empire recuses 300 refugees and hires 150 soldiers. Also a attack craft is built. Day 8 *The Mrox Empire colonises a T2 Green Spice Planet *The Mrox Empire builds 2 fighters *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters and 3 destroyers. Also 2 spice transports are built. Also 300 soldiers are recuirted and 500 refugees rescused. *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet. *The Heglarean Empire builds a destroyer and a large spice transport. 200 mercenaries join and group of 300 rebels join the empire. Day 9 *The Hunre Empire builds 1 destroyers and hires 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire builds a small fleet of scouting vessels. Also, a pirate gang with 200 members join the empire. They also have 10 fighters and 2 bombers. *The Heglarean Empire hires 90 soldiers. Day 10 *The Heglarean Empire discovers The Mrox Empire. It requests for a meeting with itself, the Mrox Empire, and the Hunre Empire to discuss an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Blue Spice Planet, builds a large scouting fleet, a destroyer, 3 attack craft, and hire 400 soldiers. *Also The Hunre Empire rescuses 200 refugees and recovers 5 bombers and 10 fighters. * The Hunre Empire builds another Mothership. *250 refugees join the Heglarean Empire. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice Planet. *The Karnasaur Empire reveals itself after many years. It colonizes a T2 world, and builds 8 fighters and 2 attack craft, and recruits 100 workers. It dosen't know of any other empires, and is open for negotiating, should one come along. Day 11 *A Hunre Empire scouting vessel comes across an Karnasaur Empire Fighter. And prepares for negotiaitions. *Also the Hunre Empire colonizes a T1 Planet and rescuses 20 refugees. *The Karnasaurs colonize a T2 world, builds a Karnasaur Trade Vessel, trains 150 soldiers, and builds 3 Cruisers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Green Spice Planet, and rescues 100 refugees. 5 fighters are built. * The Hunre Empire allies with the Karnasaur Empire and colonizes a T3 planet and builds 10 fighters and a cruiser. Also they recuirt 100 soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice Planet. They also make 5 sweepers. *The Hunre Empire builds a destroyer and colonizes a T3 planet. *The Karnasaurs builds 1 Destroyer, 5 frigates, and 2 Carriers. They also recruit 175 soldiers *The Mrox Empire accepts the Heglarean Empire's request for a meeting to discuss an alliance. *Also the Mrox Empire recruits 60 soldiers and colonises a T1 pink spice planet * The Hunre Empire offers a trade route to the Heglarean Empire and builds 5 bombers and hire 400 soldiers, along with taking in 200 refugees. * An army of 1000 Karnasaur rebels surrender, becoming 500 soldiers and 500 workers. The Karnasaurs build 25 fighters, along with 2 cruisers. They also colonize a T3 world. Day 12 *The Heglarean Empire recruits 400 soldiers and takes in 400 Refugees. 30 Fighters and 10 Bombers are built, as well as a cruiser. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T3 Red Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire colonizes two T2 planets, hires 600 soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 10 fighters, 5 attack craft, and 1 bomber. * The Hunre Empire reveals 20 secertly-built destroyers. * The Karnasaurs, appalled at the Hunre Empire's devastating new fleet, build and launch 2 cityships, thier equivelant of a Mothership, train 500 soldiers, and build 10 cruisers, 15 frigates, and 2 super-destroyers, and colonize 2 T2 worlds and a T1. *Outraged at this massive build up, the Hunre Empire builds 5 frigates. *The Heglarean Empire calls for both parties to stop their arms race. It also builds two battlecruisers. *The Karnasaurs, listening to the Heglareans, but remaining suspicous of the Hunres, train an additional 600 soldiers, build 300 fighters, 5 advanced bombers, along with building 5 carriers. They also colonize 2 T2s, 2 T1s, and a T3. *The Karnasaurs request to negotiate with the Heglareans for an alliance (negotiations will be held on talk page) * The Hunre Empire builds 200 fighters, 500 soldiers, 2 cruisers, and colonizes 3 T3 planets. *The Traconians discover and colinize an abandoned T2 planet. 300 stranded citizens join the Traconian Empire, 100 of which become soldiers. *The Traconian Empire builds 5 destroyers, and begins work on a Battle Carrier (mothership) *A Karnasaur cityship, picking up Traconian radio signals, discovers the Traconian Empire. It detects the Battle Carrier under construction, and sees the destroyers. Having reason to be suspicious, it retreats and reports to Karnasaur High Command. No Traconians see the ship due to its cloaking device. *Both Karnasaur super-destroyers enter orbit around a T3 Hunre colony. See talk page. * The Hunre Empire disgusted, reveals its two secert weapons, 1. The U.E. and a Super-Mothership with 25 destroyers, and an hidden army of 1200 soldiers. *The Hunre Empire blasts the the two Karnasaur Super-destroyers away with the Super-mothership, but losing 3 destroyers, and declares war on the The Karnasaur Empire. * The Hunre Empire demands a unconditional surrender, or they we be forced to use the U.E. to destroy all of The Karnasaur Empire. * The Karnasaurs unlock thier long hidden superweapons: The Fleet of the Ancients. A near-invincible fleet of 75 Mega-Destroyers and 25 Super-Cityships, harboring 1000 super-fighters, 500 super-bombers,and a droid army of 5000. The other is the indestructible Key of the Ancients, a device that makes all Decendents of the Ancients (Karnasaurs) and their ships sub-spacial on demand,making them immune to the Universe Eraser. (The Hunres pulled the superweapon card, so this is fair). * The Karnasaurs use this new fleet to colonize 10 T2 worlds and 4 T3s. They also threaten the Hunres with complete annihlation. *Regradless the Hunre Empire opens fire on the fleet. The fleet returns fire. The lasers hit thier marks, but no damage is caused. 10 minutes later a Huren scientist discovers a abandonded Ship in the outer rim. Inside contains documents linking the Hunren Race to the Decendents of the Ancients, which means the Hunre Empire also has protection on will, and are related to the Karnasaurs. So the Hunre offical call off the war on thier part and wait for a response. Meanwhile the scientist discovers how to operate some controls, making the planet collsape and reveal 1 Mega-Devastor, 100 Destroyers, 1000 fighters, and 3000 soldiers. And a T3 planet falls under Hunren control. (Is this fair? Yes -Time) Day 13 *The Heglarean Empire asks to hold off Diplomatic missions and remain neutral until the first Hunre-Karnasaur is finished. It still remains economic relations, however. *It eventually colonizes 4 T3 Red Spice/Yellow Spice planets. Lastly is builds various spacecraft numbering over one hundred for self defense and recruits some soldiers and citizens. *The Heglarean Empire continues its build up but at a slower pace. It also colonizes a T2 Pink Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire, trying to have peace, but not being unarmed, builds 1 destroyer, 500 fighters, and 1000 Marines. Also it colonizes 2 T3 planets, and recuses 200 refugees. As per the 1st Galactic Charter the Hunre Empire destroys its U.E. and moves all it's ships back to Hunre territory. Day 14 *The Mrox Empire begins building economic spacecraft, starting with 3 Small Spice Transports. Also, a T1 Purple Spice planet is colonised. *The Association of Minor Powers launches its first Negotiator-class carrier, along with an escort of 17 fighters and 2 frigates. They set course for a T2 red spice planet and colonise it. *The Karnasaurs offically end the Hunre-Karnasaur War, however they refuse to relinqush their fleet. They colonize 2 T2 worlds and build 5 Medium Spice Transports and have all ships retreat back to Karnasaur space. *The Association of Minor Powers encounters a Miner empire, which it absorbs into itself, gaining a T1 pink spice world, 5 cargo freighters (equivalent to medium spice transports), 8 frigates, 200 soldiers, and 350 working citizens. * The Hunre Empire conquers a small Warrior empire, gaining 3 T3 Planets and 1000 citizens and 15 attack craft, and 1 Large Spice Transport. * The Peace Council lightly criticizes The Hunres on this, asking if they provoked the Hunres or not. Day 15 *The Heglarean Empire goes around its business and rescues some refugees, recruits mercenaries, builds spacecraft, etc. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes a T2 Blue Spice planet. * The Hunre Empire states that that empire was hring pirates to attack smaller empires and needed be stopped. Also the Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, 1 space miner, and 2 spice miners. * The Hunre Empire finishes building it's Mega-U.E. prototype, but puts it on the Hunren Homeworld for defensive use. Moderator Notice: The POWS Tab is now open *The Hunre Empire asks for an exchange of POWs from The Karnasaur Empire. *A Karnasaur cityship falls under attack by Hunre dissidents. It easily disables the small corvette and hands the 150 criminals over to the Hunres. *The Karnasaurs begin construction on 2 massive ringworlds, Alpha and Beta, capable of creating stars and planets (complete with spice geysers), respectivley. They hope to make a quantum technological leap with the construction of these rings. They will be complete in 5 galactic days. Category:Projects